The Happy Couple
by under.that.sun
Summary: ZoSan one shot. I think the picture is a pretty good summary right? :} Well if no then it's a one shot about Zoro's and Sanji's wedding. Yaoi - boyxboy.


**A.N. ZoroxSanji one shot, I really do nothing half a day in this vacation *sigh*, well at least it`s awesome :}. And again conversations are done in ' '. Hope you like it :}, please review! Oh, I almost forgot! I dedicate this story to Straycat113, 'cause she said she would like one like this, thank you for encouraging me! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy, slight lemon and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: If anybody here thinks I own One Piece then I have a thing to say for you: You need to see a doctor, as soon as possible.**

I scanned the crowd. Nowhere, for some reason he´s nowhere to be seen. The crowd was mixing together at the beat, the lights where changing so fast that you couldn´t understand who is who. I scanned the crowd one more time. No, still not here. Dang it, it was the last place I was checking. Where the hell is he? I scanned the crowd one last time, there he was, sitting by the bar and drinking.

I walked to him put my hand on his shoulder, so he notice me. He turned his head at me and smiled. I sighed when I saw his red cheeks. 'What are you doing here? Trying to make a head exploding hangover?'

He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. 'I`m not that drunk!'

'Yea, yea but it`s one am now and I`m searching for you since eleven.'

He chuckled, took my hand and made me sit next to him. 'I bet if you didn´t get lost when you said that you`re going to look for a toilet, it would have been different.'

'Hey! It`s not my fault! When I came back everyone where gone!'

He looked at me with a knowing look, ordered some water and turned at me again. 'And you didn´t thought that maybe you went to the wrong hall?'

I looked at him surprised, dang I never thought about it.

He saw my reaction and laughed. 'Figures.'

I sighed. 'Well, however it is, let´s go, tomorrow is an important day after all.'

He smiled with a heartwarming smile, took my hand and stood up.

I stood with him and we walked out of the bar to the hotel nearby. I let Sanji lead the way because I felt sleepy. We walked into our hotel room and crashed on the bed, for once not caring about wrinkly clothes.

'Zoro.' I turned my head towards the cook. He leaned closer and put a light kiss on my lips.

'What was that for?' I asked him surprised, it`s not that I didn´t like it, it just was unexpected.

He chuckled. 'Nothing, just getting you used to good night kisses.'

'I think I will come addicted to this then.' I smiled at him gently.

He released another chuckle. 'Happy to be needed.'

Cook took his jacket off and snuggled closer to me, I put one arm around him, another on his head, poked my nose in his golden hair and fell asleep.

-II-

We woke up at same time. When I opened my eyes I saw cook opening his. I smiled at him, so that the first thing when he opens his eye would be my smile, he opened his eyes looked at me and a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. I leaned and kissed him deeply.

When we parted curly brow looked at me surprised. I laughed, kissed his forehead and sang out the answer. 'It`s good morning kiss, get used to it.'

Sanji chuckled. 'You`re quick at learning, huh marimo?'

I smiled at him happily. 'I have a great teacher.'

'The best.'

'Aren`t we getting too full of ourselves?'

He just grinned at my response and sat up, dragging me to sit to. 'I will go and order something for breakfast.' He said as he stood up.

I nodded and stood after him. 'I`m going to shower.'

He nodded and I turned towards bathroom, I walked in a big blue room with big bath and huge shower, I striped, threw my clothes in the corner and stood under shower. After few minutes I heard footsteps then there was a sound of falling clothes and a lean pale body joined me in the shower. I turned towards him leaned closer and kissed him, he kissed back and smirked. 'Now it`s shower kisses?'

I smirked back. 'No, just making out.'

He laughed. 'Well then we have fifteen minutes till our breakfast arrive, make the best of it.'

He pushed his naked body closer to mine and threw his hands over my neck. I didn`t fall back and put my hands on his hips, showed them down to his ass and squeezed it tightly. Sanji let out a moan and I used that moment to conquer his mouth. The kiss lasted for few minutes and when we parted panting for air I smirked. 'So am I doing it the right way?'

His cheeks a little pink, but mine were probably too because a smile bloomed on Sanji´s lips. 'You don`t hear me complaining, do you?'

I chuckled and leaned for another kiss. After few more minutes I heard a loud knock. We parted our lips and I sighed. 'It looks like our fifteen minutes are up. I will go get the food and you finish up showering.'

Sanji agreed his cheeks now bright red, I quickly put a bathrobe and went to open the door for the delivery boy. A young chubby man with a bowl cut and a frown on his face pushed the cart with food in. because he said nothing I just said thanks and stood beside the door, the chubby man nodded and walked out. I pulled the cart in the living room of our number and saw Sanji sitting on the sofa with grey bathrobe which really fitted with the brown couch he was sitting on. I sighed. 'Why do you have to look so tempting?'

He laughed, but before he could reply I sat on the couch next to him and pulled him on my lap. 'Now it`s better.'

'Sometimes you really do smart decisions, don`t you marimo?'

I just snuggled and pulled the cart with food closer, took of the tray and looked at omelet, some toasts and a jar of jam. Looking at jam a thought shot into my head, but I decided to try it out latter, maybe this evening?.. I maintained a serious face and took a bite of omelet, I took another piece of it and gave it to the cook. He opened his mouth and I put it in. this lasted until all of the omelet was finished then I took the toast put some jam on it and took a bite then gave it to the cook to bite. When we finished the toasts to curly brow slid of my lap and poured two cups coffee that stood right beside the tray. He gave me one and sat next to me with another one. I could help, but tease the cook. 'Thanks sweetheart.' Sanji`s face turned bright red which made me laugh. 'Oh, from now on it will be the words I wake you up with.' I said while trying to stop my laugh.

Sanji pouted with his red cheeks and then his face light up as he thought a comeback. 'Only if you will be there to wake me up darling.'

Now it was my face that turned bright red, we never called each other sweet names, only our old nicknames or sometimes by our names, I guess we`re changing that from now on. Today is the day we`re getting married. We probably looked stupid from aside, two grown men calling each other sweet nick names and then blushing like virgins. I liked that, I liked the fact that only I could get this reaction from the cook. With that thought in my mind I finished my coffee and stood up. 'Okay Sanji, let`s get dressed until Nami didn`t barge in and forced us into our clothes.'

Cook laughed at that thought and his expression became serious. 'I would rather not have that beautiful flower touching my marimo.'

I smiled happily at that statement, even when he swoons over women he still makes sure that I`m his priority. I don`t know if he understands how he said it or he does it unconsciously. Sanji stood up and we went to the bedroom to get dressed. We dressed separately because we had experience that dressing suits in one room is not a good idea when you`re in a rush. When both of us were fully dressed someone knocked on the door. I went to open them and saw Luffy behind them.

'Yo Zoro! Oh, you`re ready' He said as he walked in our hotel room. 'Oi Sanji! Give me food!' A kick went his way but Luffy dodged and laughed. 'Okay, okay I was kidding! Robin ordered me to tell you that she and Nami will come to make some minor changes in your suit and that Zoro and I need to go now.' He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

I sighed. 'Where are we going?'

Luffy giggled and released my hand. 'Law is going to bring us to the church!'

I smiled. 'So when do you plan on bonding to each other?'

Luffy`s cheeks turned as red as it possibly can be for a human being, he turned his eyes away and he started blabbing something like. 'Yea… I mean we… not something… Can this wait a little bit?'

That was the only sentence he said as a whole and looking at my eyes. I sighed, I did not expect this kind of answer from Luffy, he never was shy about his relationship and never had secrets from his nakama as he couldn`t lie. 'Alright, but you`re going to talk about it later right?'

He nodded and we walked to Law`s car, he was sitting in the driver seat and rose an eyebrow when he saw Luffy`s red face. My best man sat at the seat near his lover and muttered him something like. 'He asked the QUESTION.' Law looked at me surprised and then he laughed an awkward laugh. 'I guess we really will need to talk after this, but it can wait until you and cook come back from your honeymoon.'

'Alright then. Are we going or not?' I asked him when he still didn`t start the car. Law shook his head and started the car. During the journey Luffy snapped out of his embarrassment and starting babbling like he usually does. So when we got to the church the awkward mood was replaced by a cheery one.

When we got there the guests were already waiting and Zeff was standing at church door. When I walked through him to the church he only smacked my back and I got that as a sign of approval. I walked down to the altar and started waiting for my husband. When Nami, Robin, Vivi and very unhappy Perona (she didn`t like the bridesmaid dress) showed up I knew it was finally happening. When he walked in his white suit (mine was also white) with a red rose in his jacket pocket and both of his ocean blue eyes uncovered, I couldn`t help but smile at the sight. He was led by Zeff as he was his adoptive father. When he walked up to me, he muttered under his breath. 'What`s so funny stupid marimo?'

I smiled even more widely and muttered back. 'Just happy at seeing you.' He blushed at my honest answer and the ceremony started.

-II-

After the wedding we had a party that Zeff prepared for us and Robin with Franky provided the place. In the end of the wedding dinner Usopp and Kaya stood up and announced that they got engaged. That got a lot of laughs from our close friends about the weddings and how they never seem to end. After few dances the cook and I decided to remove ourselves from the party to our hotel room, because our honeymoon only started tomorrow and we had whole night in front of us.

We walked in our room and I immediately shoved my husband to the door, started kissing his neck and moved up little by little while moaned. I took his jacket and tie of and kicked of my shoes, he noticed that some of his clothes were gone, so he took initiative to take mine of he took off my jacket, tie and shirt. I lifted him up and his legs swirled around my waist and we immersed into a deep kiss as I started walking towards our king sized bed. Our lips parted when I threw him on the bed, he leaned on his elbows and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked and took his shoes off, then his socks and pants while I was doing that he didn`t even moved a muscle and waited for my next move. I took his feet and started liking his toes, cook shivered and moaned. When I finished with his toes I got up and walked to the cabinet that was right beside bed, opened a drawer and took out strawberry jam that I took from breakfast tray. I went back to bed where Sanji waited for me he saw jam and his eyes widened as he realized what that was for. 'You don't plan on putting this on me, do you?'

I grinned. 'And what if I do?'

A grin appeared on his face. 'Then I want my turn first, for that toe thing you just did~' He purred out the last words with his seductive face, so I just gave him the jar and let him do with it however he pleased.

**A.N. Luffy`s secret probably left many of you wondering, but I promise I will make a one shot about it soon (the secret shot in my head as I was rewriting this on computer :} ).**


End file.
